McCrae Olson
|nickname=The Enforcer |Season=15 (US) |Place= 4th |Votes=1 |Votestowin= |Alliances=The Moving Company The Goof Troupe 3 A.M. Area 51 Alliance |Loyalties= Amanda Zuckerman |HOHs= 2 (Week 1 & Day 77) |Nominations= 4 (Weeks 9, 10, 11 & Day 83) |Vetos= 3 (Weeks 1, 10 & 11) |Days=84 |OtherPrizes= $5,000 |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Oak Grove, MN|occupation = Pizza Delivery Boy|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = mccraechum|InstagramUserName = mccraeole|FacebookUserName = mccraeolson}} McCrae John Olson was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. After winning the first Head of Household and Power of Veto of the season, McCrae focused on laying low while his showmance, Amanda, dictated the house. While she became evicted during the first half of the second Double Eviction, McCrae managed to survive two more evictions by winning HoH during the second half of the second double eviction and PoV afterward before eventually being blindsided by The Exterminators at the end of Week 11. He was evicted by the sole vote of GinaMarie and placed 4th, becoming the eighth jury member. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: McCrae Olson Age: 23 Hometown: Oak Grove, Minn. Occupation: Pizza Delivery Boy Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Funny, observant and calculating. Favorite Activities: I love playing ice-hockey out on the ponds. I also love reading comics and playing video games. Typical boy stuff. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Just having my own privacy. It’s going to be tough having cameras on you 24/7 and trying to find a little peace in there. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” My strategy is to play like James from Big Brother 6. Play smart when you need to, play physical when you need to and lay low. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? My favorite player is of course Will Kirby. The way that man played the game is like watching the most beautiful ballet ever. It just seems like his mind was built for this game. There is something so beautiful about it. What are you afraid of? Mice and ventriloquist dummies. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Right now I am working on this cartoon that I created and wrote. I am so proud of it. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…'''Don’t take life too seriously…have a little fun with it. '''What would you take into the house and why? A book, pen, and paper. A book because I love reading and it’s going to be tough not reading anything in the house, and pen/paper because then I could write scripts, skits and draw to entertain myself. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I would use that fame to tell better stories through the video medium.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214684/ Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * McCrae attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * He was the first Head of Household and Power of Veto holder of Big Brother 15. * He is the first male to win both the first HOH and POV. McCrae is the fourth houseguest overall to achieve this feat, following Rachel Plencner in Big Brother 6, Janelle Pierzina in ''All-Stars'', and Rachel Reilly in ''Big Brother 13''. ** McCrae is the only person to win both competitions by himself and not share any of the power. * McCrae went nine weeks between winning individual competitions, the longest such span in Big Brother history. * McCrae is tied with Aaryn Gries and Andy Herren for the most competitions won in Big Brother 15 at five competitions. He won 2 HoHs and 3 PoVs. * McCrae was the first male HouseGuest to win HoH twice in Big Brother 15. * He was the second (and first male) HouseGuest to win PoV twice in Big Brother 15 following Elissa Slater. * Both times McCrae was HOH, he put up Elissa. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place